The University of Maryland (UM) School of Public Health proposes to continue a Summer Training And Research (STAR) program to provide underrepresented and disadvantaged undergraduate students with two 10-wk summer sessions of research and career development training to enhance their potential to apply for and complete graduate degrees in biomedical/behavioral science related to cardiovascular (CV), lung, and blood diseases. Our aim is to increase diversity in individuals who choose careers in biomedical/behavioral research to reduce morbidity and mortality from CV, lung, and blood diseases. Specific objectives are to: (1) Increase knowledge of landmark research on the causes and prevention of CV, lung, and blood diseases, (2) Enhance research skills and experience necessary to be competitive graduate school applicants in CV, lung, and blood disease research areas, (3) Enhance awareness of the process, practice, and ethics of scientific research, (4) Prepare Trainees for graduate school and a research career, and (5) Provide quality mentoring. The program extends over 2 consecutive summers, with distinct activities for each summer. Applicants are recruited locally and nationally through the Big Ten Academic Alliance Summer Research Opportunity Program website, mailings, listservs, our website, visits to other campuses, and faculty networks. An Admissions Committee selects Trainees and matches them with Mentors. Trainees are provided with housing and are remunerated for their work, which is primarily focused on research closely integrated with that of their Mentor. Research comprises ~80% of the Trainees? time, with 20% spent in ethics, research-related, and career development training. The 18 Mentors are UM faculty with research programs in content areas that are highly relevant to NHLBI; they have an average of $446,000/yr/Mentor in research funding. The mix of expertise ranges from laboratory-based bench research to applied community-based and community participatory research. In addition to direct research experience, Trainees meet weekly to discuss research activities, to set weekly goals, meet with various academic professionals for dynamic exchanges about graduate school issues, and discuss classic research articles relevant to CV, lung, and blood diseases. Weekly sessions on either Ethics- (1st Yr Trainees) or Research-Related (2nd Yr Trainees) Training are included. A 2nd Yr/1st Yr mentor/mentee program also enhances Trainee retention over two summers. Trainees present their research in oral and poster formats at the end of the summer session. Scientific, social, and cultural activities in the Washington, DC area also are included. Extensive program evaluation assesses how well the program achieves pre-determined Benchmarks and Internal and External Advisory Boards meet to review outcome data and make recommendations to improve and maintain program quality. We met virtually all of our original Benchmarks in the first 5 and 10 yrs of our funding and made a number of critical changes to improve the Program based on the feedback from the Trainees, Mentors, and Internal and External Advisory Boards.